Through the eyes of war
by ThroppThenardier
Summary: Short stories of the life of one Dorothy Gale and three particular farmhands trying to make it through World War II.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The ages of the characters have been changed for the purpose of this story. Our three lovely farmhands will be a bit younger than shown in the movie. T Rated but might become M in future chapters. I do not own The Wizard of Oz or any of its characters.

* * *

**In which the war begins.**

Hunk and Hickory were sitting contentedly in the small kitchen, waiting for dinner to be served after a hard day at work. Winter that year was reaching the farm quite heavily and they were trying by all means to save some of the crops. They had been cold and tired most of the day, but dinner time was the thing that always kept them going.

Food was soon delivered to the table, both men following each plate with loving eyes. Hickory tried to reach for a chicken wing, but his hand was suddenly stopped by a slight slap.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Zeke hasn't arrived yet. We must wait for him" An eighteen year old Dorothy explained before moving the plate away from him "We never have dinner if someone's missing, remember?"

Poor starved Hickory was rubbing the back of his hand while looking a bit indignant.

Hunk snickered at him.

"He wasn't even with us most of the day" Hickory argued "God knows where he went to and left us to do all the work!"

"Wait a second" Uncle Henry said, walking towards the table while carrying a big bowl full of freshly made salad, at which both of the boys looked at with delight "I hope I misunderstood, but...Did I hear you say Zeke didn't go to work today?"

"Um" Hickory hesitated. He sought for some kind of support from Hunk or Dorothy with guilty in his eyes, but he only found them mentally throwing daggers at him. Zeke was now going to be in big trouble because of his big mouth "Well-I didn't...What I meant was-

With a loud creaking noise, the door flew open and the subject in matter took the form of one, very covered in snow, old pal Zeke. He reached the kitchen in a matter of seconds and clapped his hands in glee.

"Perfect! Dinner's ready!"

"Excuse me" Dorothy stopped him dead in his tracks towards the table "Care to explain where you disappear to the whole day?"

"Well, thanks for at least trying to cover me up guys"

Hunk shrugged while taking a bite off a chicken leg. Zeke was there now, that meant they could eat, right? "Hickory did it"

"Well, Dorothy threatened dinner and I was hungry!"

"You know the rules, Hickory. I even wrote them down for the three of you"

"I will deal with you later, Hickory"

"Will every single one of you shut up" Uncle Henry yelled as loudly as his now raspy voice allowed him to "Now Zeke, boy, you better tell me a pretty goddamn excuse for your absence at work today, or I swear I will kick your ass!"

Hunk wasn't successful in hiding a sneer.

"What do you find so funny, boy?! Do you want me to kick your ass too?!"

"Nothin', sir" He cleared his throat "I'm sorry, sir"

"Now that's more like it...Now, Zeke-

"I got enlisted in the military...That's where I went to this day. I went to enlist myself in the army"

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds before Dorothy sent the plate she was previously holding crashing onto the floor and flung herself into Zeke's arms.

"Oh, Zeke, please, please don't go" She cried "I just lost my Auntie Em, I don't want to lose you too! Please Zeke, stay!"

She was sobbing and shaking in his arms and all he could do was hold her. The mere sight of it broke all of their hearts.

"Dorothy...Dorothy, let me talk with Zeke alone" Her Uncle Henry said while trying to separate Dorothy from Zeke but she only held tighter.

"No! You'll only tell him its okay for him to go to war! You won't care for him just like you didn't for Auntie Em!"

"Dorothy, please-

"Zeke, don't leave us, please don't leave us!"

"Hunk, Hickory, help me out over here"

The two boys jumped from their seats and were finally successful at releasing Zeke from Dorothy's tight embrace. Hunk had his arms around Dorothy's, so she clung to him like if her life depended on it.

He and Hickory guided her into her small bedroom, slightly shutting the door behind them. Dorothy sat on her bed, still in Hunk's embrace, sobbing and trembling violently.

"I'm gonna go and try to get some sense into that idiot's head" Hickory muttered, to which he got a small nod from his mate. The door was shut close behind him.

"It'll be 'kay, Dorothy" Hunk whispered after a couple of seconds "You know our ol' pal Zeke. He's a strong and clever git. I bet he'll come back before you can say 'Oz'"

"Oh, Hunk" She whimpered and held him tighter "I just don't want to risk it. I don't want to lose him; I've lost so many loved ones already. I don't think I'd be able to cope with another death"

"Hey, Dorothy, look at me"

She mildly moved her head upwards, getting to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm still here. And I'll always be here with ya' as long as you'll have me" His hand reached upwards to cup Dorothy's cheek. She tilted her head into it and smiled slightly.

"You'll never leave me? You promise?" She said with tears running down her cheeks and falling onto Hunk's hand. Her hand quickly covered his to keep it in place.

He nodded slowly "I swear on my life"

With a big smile on her face now, she threw her hands around Hunk's neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms embracing her by the waist.

"I'll always take care of ya'"

Dorothy lifted her head up and took a moment to look deeply into Hunk's eyes. She had always known there was something particular in the way he looked at her. Something Zeke and Hickory never had. How had she failed to notice before? The look of pure adoration and love Hunk was giving her melted her heart. So she closed the small gap between them and kissed him fondly.

A quick knock and the door opening broke the kiss apart, while Zeke just stood there and laughed.

"It was about damn time"

He left the next day.

They made sure to give him a good farewell, hours before the truck went to pick him up.

Dorothy gave him a bunch of paper she had been keeping for some time in order to continue writing her memories of Oz, but that now had other more important purposes to serve.

Zeke promised to write every time he could.

When the truck finally arrived and they all saw it disappear in the horizon, Dorothy couldn't help herself and tears started falling down her cheeks once again. But this time Hunk was close, always holding her hand. And he was never going to let go.

* * *

Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to check this story out. I'm very glad you've liked the idea; I'm for sure enjoying writing this very much. This one is a very cheesy/romantic chapter, just before I start off with the dramatic side of the story.

* * *

**In which Hunk proposes. **

Almost a year had gone by and Dorothy would write to Zeke every single day. Some letters would be sent, some other would not. Sometimes she would send three letters on the same day about different events she'd find interesting at the farm, despite the fact that they would only arrive together. Zeke would write back whenever he got the chance to. They would get thrilled whenever a letter from Zeke arrived at the small farm, and they would all gather around the table and have Uncle Henry read it out loud.

That's how they find out he was actually being trained to become a pilot.

Hunk thought it was actually really cool to get to fly a plane and drop giant-ass bombs on top of Hitler. Hickory would brag about how driving tanks is better than flying planes. How did he know that? It was a now very well known fact that his step dad had fought on World War I. He would talk about it every time he got the chance to. Hunk always had to stop himself from smacking him hard on the back of the head.

Dorothy, on the other hand, was thoroughly terrified. She concluded that the chances of being killed on air were higher than the ones of being killed on the ground. Her Uncle Henry would always try to persuade her that it wasn't the case, whether he knew it for a fact or not. She would never believe him though. She had her bad days. And her overly bad days. Especially those long weeks when there were no news from her dear friend Zeke.

War was barely beginning and it was already leaving its mark in Dorothy's life. But just as bad days came and went, also did her good days.

Particularly the ones she got to spend with Hunk.

They had become an item. And a very unique one, according to Hickory. Who would also tease them to no end – This did make him deserving of a smack on the head, but it was totally worth it –

Uncle Henry knew about this new found romance between his niece and his – Description provided by own mind – airheaded, lazy, inattentive, childish farmhand. "True" He meditated one day in the solitude of his bedroom "The boy did go to College right after that twister years ago...But he's still a ninny"

He took an even bigger immediate dislike towards the boy ever since he found him and Dorothy sharing a kiss near the apple trees. It was barely a small peck on the lips, but it was enough to make him go running for his shotgun and hunting poor Hunk all around the farm, Dorothy trying to catch up with them to try to stop Hunk getting murdered, and Hickory climbing to the top of the roof, so he wouldn't miss any of the action.

"Hickory!" Dorothy yelled, half upset and half I'm-ready-to-drink-the-blood-of-my-enemies like, from down below "Get down here and help me you good for nothing moron!"

He almost jumped from the roof and immediately helped her stop his Uncle Henry.

Hickory learned something that day.

Never leave Uncle Henry's shotgun loaded.

And never, ever, make Dorothy Gale mad.

That night both guys were getting ready to sleep, after such an odd day. Hickory was well entertained trying to keep up with "The Hobbit" book they had gotten him for his birthday, happily tucked in his bed, on the top of the bunk bed.

"I thought your girlfriend was going to kill me" He mumbled.

"Well, I thought my girlfriend's uncle was going to kill me"

Hickory sneered "Now that's a picture I'll never get out of my head"

Hunk pretended not to hear. He was already very damn well traumatized with the events of that day. He took off his shirt and gave a sleepy sigh "Ya' know...I think I'll ask her to marry me"

Even though Hickory's book fell off his hands, the news didn't seem to have any other shocking effect on him. He laughed at the thought of Hunk asking Uncle Henry permission to marry Dorothy "Henry will make sure to put you down this time if ya' do that"

"Well, what do ya' want me to do? Runaway with her to heaven knows where and get married?"

"Oh, please do. I'd love to see what happens if ya' guys do that"

Hunk ran a hand through his now dirty hair and dropped himself on the bottom of the bunk bed they shared, face first.

"I freakin' hate you" He mumbled.

"Ah, I know that. But, being serious for a moment...Do ya' really love her?"

He immediately rolled onto his back and gave an incredulous laugh at the question "'course I do"

"Do ya' have the ring?"

"Ever since last year"

"Then go ahead and stop bothering me while I'm tryin' to read!"

The next day right after all the work was done, Hunk walked on a bee line straight to the Gale's house. Dorothy was at the market place with some of her friends and she was about to get back home, so he needed to be quick.

He gulped before knocking on the door and going inside after hearing Henry's permission to enter. The old man was sitting on the kitchen's table, with tons of newspapers spread all over it, reading and taking notes. Reading and taking more notes. Hunk didn't bother to ask what it was all about. He needed to get to the point.

"Mister Gale?"

"What do ya' want?" Henry demanded, not looking up from his pile of newspapers.

"Um...I..." Hickory had written a speech for him to recite in this situation. He spent most of the day learning every single Shakespearean word that blockhead had written. Now he had just forgotten all of it. And Henry was giving him the death-glare. His hands were sweating and he was praying the shotgun wasn't nearby. He needed to do something. Anything. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He got on one knee and took out the ring.

"Mister Gale, I-

"What the freakin' hell do ya' think you're doing?!" Uncle Henry shouted before dropping all of his work and standing on his feet, looking at the poor farmhand with confused eyes.

"I-I know Dorothy and I haven't been together for like, well, a long time. But-but believe me sir when I tell ya' I really do care and love your niece and, well, and I just, and-

"And you just what?!" Okay, okay. Now he knew where this was all going. Okay, now he was angry. Red with anger.

"And-And I just wa-wanted your permission to ma-marry Dorothy"

"You want what?!"

"Sir, I-

"You want what?" A voice came from the door and both men turned around in an instant, just to see one very confused Dorothy Gale standing under the doorframe.

"Dorothy!" They both exclaimed from where they were. A very, extremely awkward picture for anyone who saw it.

"You want to marry me, Hunk?" She finally said, a big and bright smile taking form on her lips and her eyes rapidly filling with tears of joy.

"Dorothy, I-

But before he could continue with his unusual explanation for the moment she had walked into, Dorothy threw herself into his arms and cried "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Now wait just a clock' tick" Henry said. Before he could continue, Dorothy interrupted again.

"Oh, please, Uncle Henry! Please! I love him so much and want to be with him forever, Uncle Henry! Please"

He thought he was ready to say no. To yell no. To let all the people know he had said no. To go all the way to Germany and shout 'No' to Hitler's face. But when he looked at them, their smiles, their eyes and their joy, even in the hard times they were going through, he could not help to see his beloved Em and himself just a couple of years ago. Happy, joyful, with a desire to continue together even in the hardest of times.

He hid his tears.

"Of course you can marry Dorothy, Hunk. You have my blessing"

"Oh, thank you Uncle Henry! Thank you"

Hunk slid the ring he had gotten into a waiting finger, not believing his luck as he did so. Dorothy kissed the ring multiple times before hugging Hunk back again. She lifted her head up to kiss him soundly, but her Uncle Henry cleared his throat and the death glare made his eventual reappearance.

"That doesn't mean you can go all around the place doing all ya' want to! If I catch you smooching my Dorothy one more time, I'll make sure to toss you off a damn cliff!"

"Yes Sir. I mean, no sir. I mean-

"Yes, yes. Just get up of my floor; you look like a damn scarecrow thrown there"

He smiled and Dorothy held him even tighter.

They exchanged 'I love you's' and Henry tried his best not to listen to the cheesy exchange of words and focused again on his newspapers.

Hickory was checking out the whole thing, crouched right under the kitchen's window and cackling like he never had in his life before.

He was going to write a letter to Zeke to tell him everything, with exact details.

He was never going to let Hunk forget this.

Ever.

* * *

Let me know if you want more Zeke related drama, more smoochie-smoochie time, sponsored by our lovelies Hunk and Dorothy or more Hickory being an ass. I'll go with whatever you like the best.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright guys, so this chapter turns into M rated. It includes adult /sexual situations (Yes I know, it better) and some swearing, so beware. I know you people under 18 are gonna read it anyways. I don't jeven know why I'm writing this warning. ONE thing...this chapter is cheesy as hell. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**In which Hunk enlists. **

It was a rainy Sunday night, 1943, when they got the news.

They were all gathered around the radio in the small living room, Hickory lying on the wooden floor and Hunk and Dorothy seated too close together for her Uncle's approval, who was trying not to glare at them from his wife's old rocking share. The US 7th Army was conducting an attack in an attempt to cut off the retreating Germans. They were progressing. Much more than Hickory's negativeness had expected. They wanted the War to be over already. They couldn't way for their country to go back to normal. Everything. But most of all, they just wanted their old pal Zeke back.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.

Hunk went to check who it was while the others tried to pay closer attention to what the radio broadcast was saying. The rain was getting heavier and thunders made that task almost an impossible one.

After a couple of minutes the door was closed, but Hunk made no attempt to move.

The three people still in the living room turned to him with a puzzled look.

"Hunk, darling, is everything alright?" Dorothy was the first to speak up. There was no response.

Hickory put a hand behind his head for support and said a little bit louder "Your fiancé is talking to ya', airhead!"

"Don't talk to him like that, Hickory"

"Are you frickin' kidding me, Dorothy? Stop defending him. Next time you're gonna be changing his diaper"

"That's my niece you're talking to! Stop it before I get you on the roof and use you as a lightning rod!"

"Zeke's lost"

All three heads turned around in unison to face him once again. Only then is when they noticed he was holding a wet piece of paper with one hand, and his hat with the other. Drops of water were falling down his cheeks. Lots of them. As if he had just put his face under the heavy rain. Hickory sat next to Dorothy who was already sobbing into her hands. Uncle Henry turned the radio off, eyes now lost and confused.

"What-"Hickory chocked "What do you mean?"

"The guy that just came was from the military" Gulp "He-He gave me this letter. It says they were helping the allies' bomb Hamburg, but t-the German aircraft destroyed Zeke's plane" Pause "…But he-he got to parachute himself off the plane before it crashed" Exhale "But they haven't heard of him yet. They think the Germans got him" With one last intake of breath he finished reading the letter. He then proceeded to crumpling it and leaning against the wall, tears still falling.

No one moved.

All that could be heard besides the falling rain were Dorothy's sobs. After regaining a bit of consciousness back, Hunk hurried next to her side, holding her tight next to him while Hickory hold her hand. Uncle Henry got up from the rocking chair and closed his bedroom door behind him.

The three people left behind didn't move. It wasn't until two in the morning that Hunk took a sleeping Dorothy to her bed that they all left the living room. He took her shoes off and tucked a warm blanket around her. His eyes went up to take a good look at his fiancé. The moonlight illuminated her face in such a divine way. It would have been a perfect image for him to keep in his heart, if it wasn't because of the trace the tears had left on her beloved's cheeks.

He wanted nothing else than to stay with her. To hold her and comfort her all night. But even despite recent tragic events, he knew Uncle Henry would still make sure a tomb had Hunk's name written on it. Even so, he decided against it out of respect, not fear. Hell, he would face a hundred Uncle Henry's for the chance of getting his Dorothy to feel better. But he respected Henry's authority. He wanted to work hard and deserve her. To prove himself worthy of her. So he kissed her hand and left the room.

When he got to the small house in the back of the farm they used as dormitories, he found Hickory tossing and turning in the top mattress of their bunk bed. Hunk took his shirt off and jumped to his spot in the bottom mattress.

He sighed.

"'kory, I think I'm gonna enlist"

There was silence. Hunk didn't know what response to expect from him. Soon enough he found out when an empty can of beans went flying right to his face.

"What the frickin' hell was that for?!" Hunk exclaimed before jumping out of bed, fists ready for battle.

Hickory had had the same idea, as he also jumped from his top bed. One fist raised in front of him and the other holding another empty can of beans.

"Please tell me you're frickin' kidding, Hunk!"

"Why the hell would I?!"

"Because ya' better be. Have ya' got no brains?!"

"Well have ya' got no heart?! What's the matter with you? Think 'bout Zeke"

"And ya' think ya' can go and save his ass from those fuckin' Germans?!"

"I could try!"

"At what cost?! You'll leave Dorothy behind! Fuck's sake, your wedding is in three months!"

Hunk's face was colored in pure bright red. With his jaw clenched he charged forward, pushing Hickory with every word he said "Don't-you-think-I-ALREADY-FUCKING KNOW THAT?!"

Stumbling to stay on his feet, Hickory shouted back "Then what THE HELL" Push "are you doing. Don't ya' think she's suffered enough?! Or do ya' enjoy seeing her cry, ya' SICK FREAK?!"

Hickory's shirt collar was suddenly grabbed as his back violently hit the wall repeatedly. When it finally stopped, he felt Hunk's enraged look upon him. He looked up with the same intensity.

His teeth clenched as he spoke "I don't want to see her suffer anymore. That's why this stupid war has to stop"

"And ya' think you're gonna stop it all?"

"I'm…I'm gonna go get Zeke. We will both come back just in time for the wedding"

"Or ya' won't come back at all"

The grip on his shirt was starting to get lose. He took the opportunity to push Hunk's hands off him.

"Ya' think it's all gonna be a game? That you're just gonna walk into Europe, take Zeke and leave while singing and dancing to "Got a Pair of New Shoes"? Ya' might die, Hunk. Ya' might die and Dorothy probably will too"

Hunk's anger was almost gone by then "I've gotta try"

"There's no talking ya' out it, right?"

"Right" His voice almost a whisper.

* * *

It had been a very awful decision to tell Dorothy his plans inside the house. Uncle Henry was going to be in town for the night. And although it was dark and cold, he should've told her outside. Where there was more space to run and fewer things to throw. Last night he had suffered a can of beans attack by the idiot of Hickory. And now he was trying to avoid getting hit by lamp. He dodged that pretty well. He was almost feeling quite pride of himself for dodging that lamp with athletic talent. That was until a pan went flying and dug itself right into his stomach.

Alright, he deserved that.

"You deserve that and more, you idiot!"

Okay, he deserved that AND more.

"Dorothy, listen please"

"NO, you listen!" Dorothy yelled between sobs "Who do you think you are to leave me THREE months before our FRICKIN' wedding and go marchin' to a stupid war that hasn't got anything to do with you and I!"

Dorothy almost swearing, well this was new.

She was definitely pissed.

And now he was scared.

"Dorothy. It-It has everything to do with us. Ya' won't be entirely happy until all of this is over and-

"And you think that getting yourself killed is going to make me HAPPY?!"

"I won't get myself killed. I'mma be careful. Promise"

"You can't promise something like that, Hunk" She whispered "That's what Zeke thought and looked what happened"

"Dorothy, please" Hunk moved closer to her and reached to cup her face with both of his hands, delicately forcing her to look into his eyes "There's nothing that hurts more than leaving ya'. But I've got to do this. I'll bring Zeke back. I'll also bring my ass back home. It'll all be over. And then perhaps I'd deserve ya'"

"That's what this is all about? You don't have to prove anything, Hunk. You're already oh so great to me and loving and caring and-

"Yes, I do. For us…and for Zeke"

He prevented the tears from falling any further down her face with a sweet touch of his thumbs.

"There's…There's no way of talking you out of it…right?"

This time he just nodded, and let her sink into the crook of his neck and weep.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow mornin'"

"Stay with me until then"

"Dorothy-

"I might not see you again, Hunk" She held him tighter "Hold me until dawn"

Her arms loosened around him and she moved her head to face him. With her eyes closed, she moved slowly even closer to him, until their lips met in a tender, hesitant kiss. It broke a couple of seconds later. Dorothy's hands moved from Hunk's collar to the back of his neck. Their eyes met; no sign of doubt in either both. They moved closer again, but this time their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lips moved against lips, Hunk's hands moving to Dorothy's waist, pulling her body closer to his.

With one of the hands moving to cup Dorothy's face, Hunk deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips, to which Dorothy unknowingly granted entrance. She let out a throaty moan at the sensation of their tongues meeting together. Her hands went up to Hunk's hair, gripping it and pulling him as close as humanly possible. That was new. She was definitely sure she had never read about those sensations in her old books. Why hadn't she? It couldn't be because it was wrong. That could never be wrong. It was good. Yes, definitely good.

They didn't even notice Hickory had opened the door, seen them and then left "I'd rather have no dinner and starve than seeing that again" He thought while he went back to his book reading.

They broke apart to fill their lungs with a decent amount of air before smashing their lips together once again. Dorothy began pushing him inside her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Dorothy fell on top of Hunk, who was running his hands up and down her back. "They had to do this making out thing more often" they thought.

She felt a hand unbuttoning the back of her dress and her body spontaneously started grinding up against his, making them both moan in response. Okay, that was totally new as well.

Hunk took a hold of her and flipped them over, her legs wrapping naturally around his waist. With uneven movements Dorothy began unbuttoning Hunk's old dirty shirt. When the job was finally done he moved downwards and provided her neck and collarbone with small kisses. She moved her head backwards to give him more access, to which he thanked for with a slight suck on her neck. That better not leave a mark there. If her Uncle Henry saw that it would mean a worse destiny than death. It was still July, what excuse was she going to make up to wear long scarves.

The feeling of Hunk running his hands up and down her thighs made her forget every rational thought that was still going through her mind "I want to see ya'" Hunk said before giving her neck another kiss "If I may"

She couldn't talk. She tried but no sound came out, just another deep moan. So she just nodded furiously, to which Hunk grinned at.

With two last buttons undone, the dress slid off and he stopped kissing her just for a bit. He looked at her with mesmerized eyes. It was like he was seeing a piece of art. He wanted nothing more than to adore her for the rest of time "Gosh, you're so beautiful" He said before kissing her back again and moving downwards once more.

He kissed the space in her chest before guiding his attention to one of her breasts, taking and slightly sucking on a nipple, to which Dorothy released a loud moan, arching her back into him. He needed to thank Zeke for those magazines he found one day. They really did help. He took his mind of those idiots as soon as he could though. That moment was definitely not good to be recalling anecdotes.

After an equal amount of attention for the other breasts, their lips met once again in a heated kiss. Hunk's hand moved up Dorothy's thigh and took off the last set of clothes she had on, reaching to touch her right where she needed him the most.

Dorothy whimpered at the feel of Hunk's thumb circling her clit and fingers teasing her entrance. When he added more pressure to his thumb, she broke the kiss and a set of nails were dug in Hunk's scalp, to which he whimpered in return.

She needed Hunk. Desperately. She could not wait any longer.

With an admirable amount of focus on undoing his belt and not of the soft strokes his thumb was granting her, she was finally able to remove both of his only clothes left.

She could feel him now. Her mind didn't know whether to be nervous or excited. Maybe a little bit of both. With a slight touch of fear and happiness.

"Are ya' sure 'bout this, Dorothy?"

There had been completely no doubt in her mind. He was leaving tomorrow, to War no less. She would be waiting for him to come back home to her every single day of ever single year. Because she believed him. He had promise to come back to her, well and alive.

But. There's always a but.

But it was War. And if he couldn't be able to hold on to that promise to her, she would never blame him; because she would be his forever. Whatever happened in the years to come, she would make sure to be always his, and for him to be always hers.

"I love you, Hunk"

"I love you too, Dorothy"

Their lips met in one more sweet and tender kiss before he pressed in slowly, a bit hesitant to the noise Dorothy was making. He broke off the kiss and turned to look at her, who had her eyes shut close and he could feel her hands shaking behind his neck.

He stopped his advance, which earned a soft sigh from Dorothy.

"Dorothy…I'm hurting you" He whispered.

She tried to smiled but it came out as a sad grin "I'm okay" Dorothy said with a ragged breath "Just…go on"

Hunk kissed her forehead and lowered himself into her until finally.

"Ya' okay?"

A nod was the response he got.

"Tell me if it hurts too badly"

Hunk pulled out part of the way before pressing in slowly again. He continued with this motion a few times before Dorothy's face relaxed and she opened her eyes to meet his. Leaning down they met each other with a heated kiss; Hunk's hair getting gripped tightly by the girl beneath him.

"Faster" Dorothy screamed, sending shivers down Hunk's spine, making him groan, and thus increasing his pace. "Ye-yes" She moaned, her hands moving to his back and with every thrust her nails were dug into his skin deeper. He didn't feel it.

He knew she was close. She was making those glorious sounds he'll never forget. With Dorothy's screams for more he was sure thtat If they had had neighbors they would be calling the police about just now. He soon felt her thrusting up her hips to match his movements. Resting his forehead against hers, he finally felt her reach her climax. Screaming his name, digging her nails further inside his back and legs embracing him closer. With her walls clenching around him he finally let go, moaning her name multiple times, gripping the bed sheets and filling her, which brought her to a second orgasm.

Neither moved for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

Dorothy's hand moved to his chest, feeling his heart as it beat fast underneath her hand.

* * *

"I'll come back, I promise"

"I believe you"

They shared a smile before closing the gap and kissing, at which Hickory looked indignant.

Apparently he hadn't gotten a good sleep last night. Comments of how "Walls aren't thick" and "You can basically hear a water drop in the house at night" had been present on breakfast. To which the young couple decided to act completely irrelevant and innocent.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

With a last small kiss, Hunk turned around a got inside the truck, which immediately took off. Hickory and Dorothy waved goodbye until it was long lost into the horizon, just like Zeke's. Once it was nowhere to be seen, Dorothy hugged Hickory and broke down.

* * *

Told you, cheesy as hell. I did what I could. I'm not good at writing romance or drama, AT ALL. But the good thing is that the amazing gender of comedy is coming up in the next chapter, which will focuse entirely on our beloved and disturbed Hickory.

Anyways, sorry if there's any grammar mistake. It's around 2:00 am here.

Reviews will always be celebrated with free tacos and a ticket to cry over Judy Garland's perfection.

(No but really)


End file.
